


Omega Alpha and Beta

by Talia45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character Death, Children, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talia45/pseuds/Talia45
Summary: The teams are older now and raising kids of their own
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Suga(omega)  
Daichi(alpha)  
Child(ren)  
Rose(female omega),ten  
King(male omega),eight

Kuroo(alpha)  
Kenma(omega)  
Child(ren)  
Mitsuko(female alpha),six  
Erza(female alpha),five  
Aime(female omega),four

Bokuto(alpha)  
Akaashi(omega)  
Child(ren)  
Kou(male beta),two  
Kei(male omega),two

Kiyoko(beta)  
Yachi(omega)   
Child(ren)  
Oritsu(male omega),eight


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi tells his sons why they've never met Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains mentions of death, sex, and gun violence. If you don't like, don't read

"Papa, where's dad? He wasn't here when we were born and we haven't seen him once" Kei and Kou walked up to Akaashi. "Okay boys. I think its time I tell you what happened three months before you were born and why your dad is never around" Akaashi sat down and took the twins onto his lap. Suga, Daichi, Kuroo, Kenma, Kiyoko, Yachi, and their kids walked in and joined Akaashi, Kei, and Kou. "One thing you two have to understand is that your grandparents, my parents, didn't like your dad, they didn't like that I was the Omega in our marriage, and they didn't like you" Akaashi explained. "That's messed up" Erza whisper-yelled. "Shh" Oritsu slapped his hand over her mouth.

_Two years ago_

_Akaashi rolled over on his bed and reached out for his husband, but Bokuto wasn't there._

_  
"Kou? Where are you? This isn't funny. Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called.  
_

" _Hey, what's with the honorofics? We're married now you know" Bokuto walked out._

_"I know but that's the only thing that gets you to come when I can't find you and it works every time" Akaashi nodded. Bokuto pouted and leaned forward to kiss Akaashi._

_"Your mean" Bokuto grinned._

_"I know, I'm just the worst" Akaashi grinned too and deepened the kiss._

"Um, Akaashi. The kids don't need to hear this part. We all know what happened after that" Suga interrupted. Akaashi stopped and looked around at the disgusted faces of the kids.

"Right,sorry. Skipping to the middle of the day cause that's when we stopped doing it" Akaashi nodded, laughing. King and Oritsu looked at each other knowingly.

"What's it?" Kou questioned.

"They had sex" Oritsu and King answered at the same time. Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko, and Yachi looked horrified that their kids already knew what that was.

"What's sex?" Kei wondered.

"Its how-" King and Oritsu began but were stopped.

"Okay, that's enough. Continue with the story Akaashi" Suga pulled King back and whispered something in his ear. Oritsu was now trapped in Yachi's arms as well.

"Anyways" Akaashi laughed

_Middle of the day_

_"Is everything ready?" Bokuto questioned._

_"Yes, everything is set up and the guests should be here soon" Suga nodded._

_"I can't believe this is happening. It's already been six months, only three more months and we get to meet the twins" Akaashi rubbed his stomach affectionately._

_"Yeah and you can finally stop complaining about cramps and mood swings. And those awful cravings, I don't know how you do it" Kuroo teased. Kenma looked up and glared at his husband._

_"Hey Kuroo. I may be pregnant but I can still kick your ass" Akaashi warned._

_"Sure" Kuroo laughed. The party went well, the guests arrived and had fun, then closer to the middle of the party, things went wrong._

_"So you had a baby shower and a gender reveal and didn't even invite us. Who's it for?" Akaashi's parents walked in._

_"Me and Keiji, ma'am" Bokuto answered._

_"Well you don't look pregnant" Akaashi's dad stated._

_"That's because I'm not" Bokuto stared at them, confused._

_"But you said this if for you and Keiji, so why aren't you pregnant?" Akaashi's mom questioned. Akaashi came out and saw his parents._

_"Get them out now" Akaashi ordered. His parents looked at his stomach and then at Bokuto and back at their son._

_"You were an Omega this whole time!!" Akaashi's mom screamed._

_"Get them out now please" Akaashi repeated. Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Kuroo, and Ushijima walked over to the couple and started pulling them out. Somewhere in the mix of things, Akaashi's dad pulled out a gun._

"I don't like the way this is going" Aime mumbled.

"Do you want to leave?" Kuroo and Kenma questioned.

"No, I'm okay. Nii-chan looks scared though" Aime shook her head. The adults looked around, wondering which 'Nii-chan' Aime was talking about.

"Mitsu, she's talking about Mitsu" Suga pointed to the black haired six year old.

"Do you want to leave Mitsu? No one will blame if you do, this is a pretty sad story" Kenma gathered the girl in his arms. She whimpered and buried her face in his shirt.

"You stay here Kenma, I'll take her. Come on baby" Kuroo took Mitsuko from Kenma and left the room.

"Anyone else want to leave? Or want comfort?" Suga questioned. The kids all shook their heads and turned to Akaashi.

_"Everyone get back!" Akaashi's dad yelled. Kuroo, Bokuto, Asahi, Daichi, and Ushijima backed away._

_"Get out. You're not welcome here and you weren't invited, so get out" Suga ordered, not even flinching when the gun was pointed at him._

_"Koushi, get back" Daichi reached out and pulled his husband back._

_"Are you crazy?" Daichi whispered in his ear._

_"Maybe" Suga shrugged, not taking his eyes off the older couple._

_"Keiji get over here. We're taking you home and to a clinic" Akaashi's mom ordered. Akaashi looked around at all the guests and then at his parents._

_"No. I'll go with you but I'm not killing these babies. Just let me have them and then they'll either go to their dad or to an adoption agency but I'm not killing them" Akaashi answered._

"You wanted to give us up for adoption?" Kou looked up at Akaashi.

"If it meant keeping you alive then yes, I would have given you up for adoption. But it wouldn't have been easy" Akaashi nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't" Kei looked down at his hands.

"Me too" Akaashi smiled and kissed the twins' heads.

"Eww" Kei pulled away.

"Back to the story, what happened next?" Oritsu wondered.

_Akaashi walked over to his parents, his phone hidden in his hand. He had called the police when he was inside and the operator was hearing the entire conversation._

_"Let's go" Akaashi's mom grabbed his arm and started pulling him out._

_"No!! He's an adult now, he can do what he wants. If he wants to have these babies and stay with me then he can. Your not in control of his life anymore" Bokuto ran after them. Akaashi's dad pointed the gun at him._

_"Koutarou, it's okay. You'll get them in three months okay. Make sure to take good care of them and raise them to hate me if that's what it takes to protect them. They atleast need one parent in their lives and your the better choice" Akaashi turned to his husband. He was pulled out by his parents and felt a hand on his arm._

_"I'm not letting you go that easily, Keiji" Bokuto pulled him back._

_"If he doesn't come with us, then the baby dies" Akaashi's dad threatened._

_"Babies. The proper word is babies. And he's not going anywhere with you and your not killing our babies" Bokuto corrected the couple. Akaashi's dad put his finger on the trigger and aimed it at Akaashi's stomach._

_"Kou please, I can't let them die" Akaashi begged._

_"No. He's not coming with you. You're bluffing" Bokuto continued to stare at the older couple. The gun was shot, but instead of it hitting Akaashi or the twins, it hit Bokuto._

"NOO!" Kou started crying, knowing how this story was going to end.

"It's okay Kou. We can stop now if you want" Akaashi pulled the twins closer. Oritsu, King, Rose, Aime, and Erza, stared at the small family, some of them crying as well.

"Did we ever get to see him?" Kei questioned.

"Yes you did. If we continue the story, you can find out how" Akaashi nodded.

"Then I want to continue" Kei decided.

"Alright" Akaashi nodded again.

_All the guests stared in shock as Bokuto fell over, blood seeping from his stomach. Sirens could be heard approaching and Akaashi's parents tried to run, but were stopped by Kuroo and Daichi._

_"Koutarou" Akaashi stared at his husband, and knelt down to press his hand to Bokuto's stomach. Police arrived, Akaashi's parents were arrested and an ambulance was called._

_"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" An officer walked over to Akaashi, and Suga who was holding him up._

_"Um actually, I think he should be checked out too. He's pregnant and I know he would want to make sure the babies are okay. I can tell you what happened though" Suga tightened his hold on Akaashi, fearing the other Omega's legs would buckle and he would fall._

_"Alright, go ahead and take him over to the ambulance. He can ride with his.." The officer trailed off._

_"Husband, that's his husband" Suga finished for her. The officer nodded and helped Suga get Akaashi over to an ambulance. The entire ride was filled with the sounds of machines beeping, soft breathing, the whispers of EMTs talking about what happened, and Akaashi's crying. When they got to the hospital, Bokuto was taken to one section and Akaashi to another._

"Can we skip to the part where we see him and he sees us?" Kou questioned.

"Yeah, we can do that. It was about three months later, your dad was in a coma so he was awake but unable to talk or move his body, okay?" Akaashi explained.

"So he was asleep for three months?" Kei questioned.

"Yeah baby, he was asleep for three months" Akaashi nodded.

_Three months later_

_"Do you want your husband to be here for delivery?" A nurse questioned._

_"Yes that would be great. Thank you" Akaashi nodded as another contraction seized his body._

"How long did it take for us to be born?" Kou questioned.

"Oh you two were stubborn. It took about an hour for you to come out but Kei didn't want to come out until about nine hours later" Akaashi laughed.

"So I was the harder twin?" Kei questioned.

"Yep you were stubborn then, you still are" Akaashi nodded. Kei grinned and attempted to run away but Akaashi caught him.

"Come on. What happened next?" Kou questioned.

_Akaashi watched a nurse roll Bokuto into the delivery room. He looked at the wires and machines hooked up to his husband and tried not to cry at the blank look on Bokuto's face._

_"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Akaashi looked up at the nurse._

_"No. I don't think he will. We've done everything he can for the past three months but nothings helping. If he doesn't wake up in the next two days, we'll have to take him off life support. I'm sorry" The nurse explained, shaking her head. Akaashi nodded, not knowing what else to do as yet another contraction took over him. An hour later Koutarou Tomeo Bokuto-Akaashi was born._

"That's me!!" Kou started jumping on the couch.

"Yes that's you. Five pound, sixteen inch you" Akaashi laughed.

"You still remember what we weighed and how tall we were?" Kei wondered.

"Of course I do. You were four pounds and nineteen inches" Akaashi nodded.

"Nice, even when we were babies, I was taller than you" Kei teased, sticking his tongue out at Kou.

_"And here comes number two" A nurse called out as another baby slid out._

_"Their beautiful" Akaashi stared at them._

_"Do you have names for them?" the nurse questioned, holding two birth certificates._

_"Oh yeah. The older one is Koutarou Tomeo Bokuto-Akaashi, and the younger one is Keiji Hiro Bokuto-Akaashi" Akaashi answered._

_"Wonderful names, your going to be a great father. Just to be sure there's no complications with you or the babies, we're keeping you here for the next two days" the nurse handed Kei to Akaashi and placed Kou in Bokuto's arms._

"He got to hold me?" Kou stared off.

"Yeah, he got to hold both of you. The nurses would come in and switch you two out so he was always holding one of you" Akaashi nodded.

"Continue the story, its almost their bedtime" Suga interrupted. Kuroo and Mitsuko came out and Akaashi continued the story.

_"Koutarou, your sons are here. I'm sorry you couldn't see them coming out, although that would be a gross image. I don't know how the nurses do it. Especially seeing a guy push a baby out, their probably traumatized for life because of it" Akaashi looked over at Bokuto._

_"I named them after us, just like you wanted. The older one is Koutarou Tomeo, and the younger one is Keiji Hiro. He's stubborn, didn't want to come out until nine hours after Kou" Akaashi looked back at Kei._

_"You know I heard one thing that helps with comatose patients who's spouse is having a baby is getting to hold their baby and having their wife or husband talk to them. But it seems you already knew that" A nurse walked in.  
_

_"Actually I didn't know that. A nurse put Kou over there and I always talk to him whether he's listening or not" Akaashi laughed._

_"Do you want to switch the babies so he can hold, Kou right? And you can hold that one" The nurse questioned._

_"Yeah that'd be great, thanks. When can we get released?" Akaashi wondered._

_"Two days. I know you want to get out of here sooner, but once you leave your not going to want to come back and, well you should be here when we cut his life support" The nurse answered._

_"What if he wakes up before then?" Akaashi questioned._

_"It's possible. But if he hasn't woken up after three months, he never will. The chances are 20/80 with him waking up being negative. I'm sorry, there's not much more we can do anymore" the nurse handed Kou to Akaashi and placed Kei with Bokuto and then walked out._

_"I don't want to be here for two days!! I don't want to see my husband die" Akaashi yelled after her. Kou started crying and Akaashi looked down at him._

_"What do you want? Hungry? Are you even wearing a diaper?" Akaashi checked._

_"Oh no your not. What kind of nurse doesn't put a diaper on a newborn baby?" Akaashi gagged._

"Akaashi, hurry up" Suga interrupted. Akaashi looked around at the kids all laying with their parents.

"Right, there's not really much else. Two days later they cut his life support and we went home" Akaashi finished the story.

"Do you miss him?" Mitsuko crawled over to Akaashi.

"Everyday. But I see him in those two. Kou is loud and a little obnoxious sometimes. He gets his depressive moments from his dad. He has his hair too, black and white. Kei is more like me but he has his dad's eyes and he's stubborn like him. But yes Suko, I miss him" Akaashi nodded.

"Well if that's the end of the story, its bedtime for three little ones" Kuroo stood up and picked Aime and Erza up. Kenma took Mitsuko and the family of five walked off.

"Come on Oritsu, you need to get to bed too" Kiyoko picked up the sleeping child and walked off with Yachi.

"You two need to go as well. Come on" Suga stood up with King and Rose.

"Hypothetically if we do go to sleep, you will get no sleep" King pointed out.

"Go" Suga pointed to the hallway and the two kids ran off.

"Come you two" Akaashi picked up the twins and walked with them to their room, which was connected to his. Peace settled in the pack house as the kids drifted off to sleep and the adults gathered in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for those of you who don't like guns or death.   
> Please give me suggestions. This is the only chapter I have so far

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I might add more couples or children later on but for now this is it


End file.
